


Tails of Life

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Discoveries, First Meetings, Flirty Yuuri Katsuki, Hybrid Yuri Plisetsky, Ice Skating, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, I’m sorry, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky’s Parents, Kitsune Yuuri Katsuki, M/M, Past Yuuri Was More Confident Than Present Yuuri, Revelations, Song Lyrics, Uylak Otabek Altin, Vampire Viktor Nikiforov, Vicchan (Yuri!!! on Ice) Dies, Will Have Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The loss of Viktor’s mate close to four centuries ago has caused a toll on his will to live. When his son, Yuri, goes to an ice-skating competition with his significant other, what happens when all three realize that the person they thought they lost was alive?All three must realize that things in their world are different that what they originally understood. And the resurface of their loved one begs the question: HOW is it possible that someone who died close to four centuries ago…is now standing before them as ahuman?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114
Collections: Anonymous





	Tails of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Almost a year ago I originally posted this. But after some personal things happened I completely dropped off AO3 & anything that made me happy. But now I think I'm in a place in my life where I'm ready to bring this AU back since I have so many ideas for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator sucks, so if the sentence don't make sense/the Japanese is wrong, blame that XD

Perhaps at one point in time the presence of _Altruists_ would have soothed the ache in his throat from the hunger, hunger so powerful that it felt as if it were clawing at the sensitive areas of his throat and causing a discomfort in him that he needed to satisfy before it became too much.

It was not like the Altruists were not a sight to behold. Many of them were charming men and women with beautiful physiques and personalities, and their blood was generally top notch in the supernatural community. He would know. As the current leader of the vampires, he had been involved in the process of creating the system centuries ago that allowed the supernatural community access to the highest quality of blood for those humans and other supernatural creatures that were willing to share both the secret of their patrons and pay the price of the small burden on their body.

But the drive to feed from the Altruist…the will to _live_ just was not what Viktor had anymore.

“Mr. Nikiforov, would you like me to come back at a later time?”

Viktor Nikiforov looked down from where he was sitting in a plush black leather armchair to see a woman sitting in between his legs, looking up at him with gentle green eyes. Her pale blonde hair fell in curly waves down her back and was pushed to one side, the other side clear to allow him access to her neck. She was wearing a loose-fitting black dress that fell to just above her knees and smiled kindly at him as she rubbed his knee.

He cleared his throat as he rubbed his right temple slightly with his index finger. “I apologize Charlotte, I don’t know what has come over me this morning. Um, yes please. I will call for you later if that is okay?”

She rolled her eyes at the man as she patted his cheek softly with her hand. “Mr. Nikiforov, you know you never have to ask. I have been your personal Altruist for almost ten years, I know all your little quirks mister. Just shoot me a text and I will be here.” She picked herself off the ground, giving him a small squeeze on his shoulder, before walking out of room.

He groaned as he sunk further into the armchair, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ever since that day almost four hundred years ago Viktor had lost all drive he had to feed. Any blood he had partaken in never fully satisfied him. If it was not _his_ blood, it would never fully satisfy him.

“ _Otets_ , if you don’t eat something, you’re gonna pass out,” a voice said behind the man, startling him out of his trance. Turning his head to the left, he saw the only thing still worth living in this world: his son Yuri.

While Viktor was regretful that his son had been born without the physical traits of either of his fathers, he knew Yuri was just as cunning and tenacious as his Viktor himself while also kind and warm like his other father, making him their son through and through.

Yuri was lithe and tall, almost the same height as Viktor himself, and though he was not considered a full-grown hybrid yet because he had just reached over six hundred years old, he was still both powerful and not one to be messed with. His posture was straight, and he walked with his head held high. His pale skin shone under the small slither of sunlight peeking through the curtains. He had long blond hair that fell to the middle of his back, bangs falling onto the right side of his face and covering one of his viridian-colored eyes. His body was wrapped in a thin black leather coat that stopped in the middle of his chest, a V-neck tee with purple cheetah print, and sporting white skinny jeans and lace up black boots that hugged his calves.

“Yurochka, what are you doing here?” Viktor asked the blond as the younger man propped himself up on the arm of the chair, swinging his legs until they were draped across Viktor’s lap. “And where’s your other half?”

Yuri pushed his blond hair from his eyes and tied it back with a small hair tie, winding the strands into a bun. “He’s getting his bike gassed up so we can go to Sochi for the Grand Prix Final. The male skaters perform their short programs today so Otabek got us tickets to see the competition.”

Viktor smiled as he looked at the eager glint in Yuri’s eyes. A few years ago, Yuri had discovered ice skating and had been fascinated with the sport, particularly the males’ single skaters because of the way they were able to move across the ice with ease. Yuri and his husband, Otabek, had even signed up for lessons and had learned the basics of the sport. Though Yuri struggled with the concept, he immensely enjoyed it and both Viktor and Otabek would follow the whims of the blond if he wanted to do something related to figure skating.

“That sounds like fun. I take it then you will be staying there since they will be doing the free program the day after?”

Yuri nodded. “Yes, Otabek got a really good deal on a hotel room in the area so we thought we would stay overnight. We um…wanted to get away just the two of us for a little, if that’s okay?”

Viktor tsked as he rubbed at Yuri’s back. “Yurochka, you are a grown and married man. I am not in a position to dictate where you and your mate go, now am I?”

“I know that, old man. I meant…I know you just worry about me…because of what happened with Otōsan and everything.”

“Yuri,” Viktor sighed as he pulled the man in his lap and hugged him. “I miss your father so much but losing him will not cause me to turn into one of those overprotective parents, I swear. I trust that you will be safe and smart. You were raised well, and I know for a fact that Otabek will ensure you are returned safely to me if anything happens.”

“Thanks, Otets, that means a lot.” He paused as he tilted his head to the side, his eyes closing as he hummed. After a moment, he opened them again. “Well, Beka just got back so we’re going to get going.”

Viktor squeezed his son one last time before the hybrid stood up. “Have fun. And if you could, text your old man? Just to know you guys are okay?”

Yuri rolled his eyes but smiled. “Of course, as long as _you_ promise to feed. I already lost Otōsan, I do not need to lose you too when I haven’t earned all of my tails yet.” And with that statement, Yuri leaned down to peck his father on the forehead before leaving the room, once again leaving Viktor by himself.

His son was a hybrid between his lineage and that of his mate. While Yuri was born with all of the physical traits a vampire would need once reaching adulthood, his other half would take over a thousand years to accomplish: his nine tails as a kitsune. A kitsune’s first tail will manifest as they turn one hundred and from there, they would gain one every hundred years until they had all nine tails. It is up to the kitsune themselves to learn the elements of their nine respective powers: _Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Thunder/Lightning, Sound, Spirit, Yin/Yang,_ and finally _Time_ – the hardest yet most powerful of them all.

When Yuri and Viktor had lost his kitsune mate, Yuri had recently earned his first tail but was quickly beginning to master the magic of the Earth with the thanks of his kitsune father and his family. After his death, his mate’s sister and a family friend had taken over teaching Yuri about his kitsune heritage while Viktor continued to teach his son about his lineage of being a vampire. At the current time, Yuri was learning his magic for Thunder/Lightning, which seemed so far to be the hybrid’s favorite tail as he had discovered some of the things he could do, the mischievousness he had most definitely inherited from his Otōsan shining through the young man.

Viktor smiled as he thought back to when he first met the only man he would ever love.

🏮🏮🏮🏮🏮

_The small village of Hasetsu, which was nestled in a little corner of Japan, was probably the most majestic and peaceful place Viktor had ever seen in his three hundred years of living. Though some of the kitsune inhabitants had been unsettled with the few upper members of the vampire coven that were currently settled in their midst, the rest of the, had welcomed the vampires with open arms._

_Including their leader, Toshiya of Akatsuki, and his lovely and charming wife, Hiroko. Toshiya was a powerful influence over his people and seemed to be a kind and caring leader. Hiroko supported her husband wholeheartedly and seemed to be the peacekeeper of the village when there was discord. Viktor could see the two kitsunes becoming reliable allies for the vampires._

_Within four hours of their meeting, Hiroko had bustled into the room and demanded that her husband take a break to enjoy a meal with his family, that included Hiroko herself as well as their two children: an elder daughter being groomed into the next leader of the clan and a younger son, both who Viktor had yet to see._

_Hiroko was quick to offer the vampires in the room an invitation to join them as there was plenty of food to go around. Though vampires do not need food to sustain themselves, Yakov had agreed to join the family as he wanted to be on the same level as the man and wanted to come out of this meeting with knowledge on how the village was ran, including their customs. The offer was also extended to Viktor as he was Yakov's second in command, but he respectfully declined and requested permission to instead roam the village during the free time, which was eagerly accepted as they wanted all the vampires to feel comfortable in their environment as they would be staying in Hasetsu for the next couple of weeks._

_Which led him to his current predicament: he had decided to stroll through the intertwined paths that connected throughout the village, taking in the small homes that were either lit with candlelight or pitch black. Viktor could not blame them, it was well into the late-night hours, and since there was not much to see at this time of night, he had decided to change his course to the oceanside instead._

_Hasetsu was hidden by the human world, surrounded on one side by a vast forest and the other surrounded by the ocean. Viktor loved oceanside views as they always reminded him of the ocean view in his hometown in Russia, the crisp sound of waves lulling all of his worries to the back of his mind. He was delighted when they arrived to see that he could hear the squall of seagulls, which was comforting, as that was something he loved hearing when he was home._

_Removing his shoes and socks from his feet and laying them further away, Viktor stepped into the cool ocean waters that licked the sand on the beachside. He hummed as the water caressed against his bare feet, the cold feeling good against his already cooled skin. Being a vampire, the feeling of hot and cold had never deterred him, but the tingling sensation he got when something really hot or cold hit his skin felt exhilarating and sometimes it was nice to partake in that feeling._

_He was so distracted by the cold water and the feeling of sand in between his toes that he almost missed the light and airy chuckle that resonated in the air. If it hadn’t been for his enhanced hearing, he might have missed it over the sound of the crashing waves, but he didn’t miss it._

_Turning his head to the right he could see a silhouette further down the beach, splashing in the water that reached his feet, continuing to giggle as the waves lapped at their feet and they swung their arms around as they moved around in the water, almost as if they were dancing under the moonlight._

_Curiosity piqued, Viktor decided to approach the figure, knowing it had to be a kitsune since this area was warded off by another other beings. Once he was about a hundred feet away, his enhanced sight allowed him to see the silhouette, which he can see was a young man, and the sight of the kitsune made Viktor stop dead in his tracks._

_Raven black hair was tied up in a high ponytail a top of the man’s head, the length long enough that the tail of his hair reached the bottom of his back. He was wearing a pure white yukata with embroidery around the cuffs and legs of the cloth in a shining gold. Around his neck was a glowing azure ball, the jewel attached by a long piece of thin twine that fell to the middle of the kitsune’s chest. He had heard about the jewels kitsunes’ wore, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was called, but he knew that the jewel was something important._

_Upon another twirl in the water, the kitsune reached his hands to the sky and curled them towards the moon, looking as if he were cupping the object in his hands, before dropping them and turning towards Viktor, giving the vampire a clear view of the warmest chocolate-colored eyes he had ever lay eyes on. Viktor was mesmerized as the kitsune smiled wide with another little giggle, bowing slightly towards the vampire. As he stood back up, Viktor was shocked to see five tails appear from behind the kitsune, the shade of them the same color as his raven-colored hair._

_Not only was this kitsune the most beautiful being Viktor had eye met in his entire life, but the man was also at least three hundred years older than him…and he was bowing to Viktor himself._

_Viktor quickly bowed to the kitsune man himself, showing a sign of respect as this was how he was taught to respect his elders no matter their appearance because of Yakov._

_The man giggled again as Viktor stood back up straight and walked towards Viktor until he was only a couple of feet away. Putting an index finger to his chin, chocolate brown eyes gazed at Viktor from head to toe, humming in what Viktor was hoping was appreciation._

_Gulping, he asked, “H-Hello. May I ask the name of such a beautiful creature that stands before me?” he asked in accented English, praying that the kitsune could understand his words._

_The kitsune, to Viktor’s surprise, took the jewel from around his neck and approached Viktor the last few steps, using one hand to pull Viktor down so they were eye level while using the other hand to quickly wind the twine holding the jewel over Viktor’s head and around the vampire’s neck._

_Releasing the hold on the vampire’s shirt, the kitsune stepped back to admire the jewel now around the vampire’s neck, placing a hand over it. Where they were connected, Viktor could feel a warmth pass from the kitsune’s hand to the jewel now laying in the middle of his chest._

_Viktor looked down to now see the jewel still glowing in its azure glow, but something else was also hidden within the jewel. Something that he knew was on the tip of his tongue, but he could not quite place it. “Umm, this is a beautiful jewel…but are you sure you are supposed to be allowing me to hold onto this?”_

_The kitsune opened his mouth, Viktor hoping that for the first time he would finally be able to hear the man speak, but before he could say anything, a voice coming from the forest behind them interrupted._

_“_ _ゆうり！_ _吸血鬼といちゃつくをやめて、家に帰ってください。_ _母は夕食の時間だと言った。_ _父が契約との彼の交渉を終えたら、あなたはあなたの新しい吸血鬼と浮気することができます。_ _”_

_The kitsune rolled his eyes before looking apologetically at Viktor. As quick as a flash, the kitsune stepped onto his toes and planted a gentle and warm kiss on the vampire’s cheek, before winking at the man and turning into the direction of the forest._

_The last thing Viktor saw of the kitsune was the man’s body morphing from human to fox in a silver shimmer, prancing lightly on the tips of it toes as it ran into the forest as quick as lightning._

🏮🏮🏮🏮🏮

Viktor jolts awake, tears streaming down his face as the memory flashed before his dazed eyes. He must have dozed off while daydreaming, because the soft yellow glow that was peeking through the drapes had turned a dark orange, indicating the sun setting for the day. He found himself slumping in the chair, his head resting on the headrest, tears rolling off the leather and seeping in between the seams.

Picking himself up, he wiped the tears away from eyes, sniffling as he ran a hand through his fine silver hair. Reaching under his shirt, he pulled out the jewel that his mate had left them all those centuries ago. After learning that Viktor and the kitsune were mates, Toshiya had explained to Viktor and the other coven members present that his mate had given him his personal _hoshi no tama_ , a jewel all kitsunes owned that carried a slither of their magic as well as their soul. Toshiya had further explained that it was custom of a kitsune to gift their jewel to their mate after transferring their soul into in. As the kitsune's mate, it was their duty to protect the jewel with their life as it was powerful and if it fell to the wrong hands then the kitsune would surely be in trouble.

The jewel still glowed a light azure, but the soul that it had once contained was no longer there. No…the little bit of azure left was what little bit of magic his kitsune had left with him. Which, one day, he would entrust to Yuri as he was their son and had every claim to the small amount of magic within.

He could not keep doing this. Continuing to live while the one person he was meant for in this world was just cruel. If it were not for his son, he would have ended his life that night he had lost his kitsune. He had every right to by vampire laws: a vampire who loses their mate can choose to join them in the afterlife without strife.

But he could not take that path. He needed to be there for his son. His son who needed him. His son who was still learning the kitsune part of himself, who still had four more tails to earn. His son…who reminded Viktor every day that he had had a love so grand and powerful that they had brought a life into this world, _together_. He had to continue living for Yuri…

… _But how much longer can I go on?_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, even if it's criticism. I want to hear how I'm doing :)


End file.
